Miraculous Rising
Miraculous Rising is an animated superhero series created by CureKurogane based on the Miraculous Ladybug series created by Thomas Astruc. The series takes place after the events of the Ladybug series and focuses on a young Senegalese-American named Alexandre Dieulafoy, a reserved teenager who is given the Phoenix Miraculous, giving him the power to transform into Scarlet Phoenix and fight Akumatized monsters in order to protect Paris. Unlike the original Miraculous series which was created in CGI, Miraculous Rising is drawn in anime-influenced animation. Synopsis Set in the modern-day Paris, after the defeat of Hawk Moth, Senegalese-American, Alexandre Dieulafoy who was given the sacred Phoenix Miraculous which allows him to transform into a phoenix-superhero, Scarlet Phoenix to protect Paris from a mysterious villain named Sebastian, who uses the Peacock Miraculous to create a new form of Akuma rather than turn people into supervillains, but is after a special artifact called the Dragon Chalice where it is said that it grants the holder a power greater than the Miraculouses combined, Alexandre now must juggle with being a superhero and dealing with school life such as meeting new friends such as Lalisa Salonga and having a crush on a college senior named Jack-Gabriel Tsai Matignon who will later join him as Iron Taurus and Lady Crane, after being given the Bull and Crane Miraculous by Master Fu. Characters 'Main Characters' 'Alexandre Dieulafoy/Scarlet Phoenix' Main article: Alexandre Dieulafoy Alexandre Dieulfoy aka Scarlet Phoenix is a Senegalese-American who is a budding comic artist who has moved to Paris with his mother, Charlena Dieulafoy and his stepfather Jean-Gilbert Mignogna. He is very quiet and reserved and often tries to avoid most of the students in Académie Amélie Landreau due to him moving to another country and also because of his parents' divorce that happened years prior and is still affected to this day. Despite this, he is able to speak up about himself and for others, thus meeting his best friend, Lalisa Salonga. He develops a crush on college senior and jock, Jack-Gabriel Tsai Matignon who takes a liking towards him. Alexandre is met and chosen by Master Fu as the Keeper of the Phoenix Miraculous, Alexandre transforms into Scarlet Phoenix with the help of his kwami, Ember. As Phoenix, Alexandre becomes valiant, confident and determined to take on the monsters summoned by Sebastian which starts to help with Alexandre's self-esteem. His main weapon is the Phoenix Longsword and his power is mainly based on fire. His special power is called Phoenix Inferno which he uses with his Phoenix Longsword that embodies the holy fire from a phoenix which brings great damage to any enemy. After the villain is defeated, Alexandre uses the power of rebirth called "Phoenix Reform," in which revives anything that has been destroyed by the enemy, similar to Marinette's Miraculous Ladybug ability. His transformation call is, "Ember, Flame On!" or "Ember, Transform me!" in the French dub. 'Jack-Gabriel Tsai Matignon/Iron Taurus' Main article: Jack-Gabriel Tsai Matignon Jack-Gabriel or just Jack is a half-Chinese/half-French who is a star jock at Académie Amélie Landreau. He is a popular jock who is mainly surrounded by a lot of girls due to him being part of the baseball team and the American football team as well. Like Adrien, Jack is also a model for the Gabriel fashion line and his family is well known due to his father being elected as Mayor of Paris after Andre Bourgeois' resignation due to a scandal. Jack was the first people to meet Alexandre Dieulafoy after Lalisa Salonga and he develops a crush on him, this approaching Alexandre and often keeping him company and gets jealous of other guys flirting with him, especially his rival Christoph Guervemont. Jack becomes a fan of Alexandre's alter ego, Scarlet Phoenix until he discovers his true identity. He was met by Master Fu and he was given the Bull Miraculous, allowing him to transform into Iron Taurus with the help of his kwami, Steele and he becomes cocky yet adventurous, a bit flirty and highly protective of Scarlet Phoenix. His main weapon is the Bull Axe and his power is mainly based on earth. His special power is called Earthquake where he can create strong seismic quakes with magma erupting from the Earth, inflicting damage within an Akumatized monster. His transformation call is, "Steele, Armor Up!" or "Steele, Transform me!" in the French dub. 'Lalisa Salonga/Lady Crane' Main article: Lalisa Salonga Coming soon... 'Della Hawthorne/Delphine Bleu' Main Article: ''Della Hawthorne Coming soon... 'Hunter McGregor/Kid Hornet''' ''Main Article: ''Hunter McGregor Coming soon... Episodes Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Series Category:Fanon series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Miraculous Rising